fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
These are Lives!!!!
These Are Lives!!!! (命だろーが!!!! Inochi Darō ga!!!!) is the 87th episode in the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on July 9, 2011. Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster engage in battles for their friends and the Exceeds against Royal Army Captains, Hughes and Sugarboy, and the Chief of Staff of the Royal Army of Edolas, Byro. Synopsis With the extraction of Dragon Slayers' Magic completed, Hughes decides that it's time for the Earthland Mages to die because they are not anymore needed. To Lucy Heartfilia's, Natsu Dragneel's and Gray Fullbuster's surprise, the large wooden ship Hughes stood on suddenly moved toward them and into the carousel that Sugarboy rode on after a flick of his wand. However, Gray had protected the three of them with an ice shield. A battle between the three Earthland Mages and the two Royal Army Captains commences. Much to Natsu's misfortune, he ends up riding a roller coaster while Lucy and Gray get sucked in by the ground liquefied by Sugarboy. In a rescue attempt, Gray tosses Lucy with all his strength towards the motion-sick Natsu. Meanwhile, Gray manages to get himself out of the sinking ground via Ice Make: Grappling Hook and faces off against Sugarboy, initially having trouble with Sugarboy's liquefying abilities. Lucy ends up riding the Hell Coaster with Natsu until they crash into a body of water. Natsu gets angered by Hughes' words that Edolas Magic disappearing would be a waste. He argues that their friends and the Exceeds have lives and that's more important than whether or not there's Magic Power. Lucy summons Aquarius in an attempt to wash away Hughes, but it is ineffective as Hughes overpowers Aquarius' control over the water. Jets of water shoot at the three while Aquarius yells for Lucy to take cover. Meanwhile, in the Royal City, Byro informs Faust that they have reached the final stage of Code ETD. Faust bids farewell to the "gods", the Exceeds, upon hearing this. Byro narrates the process of Code ETD as they ram the Earthland lacrima into Extalia, causing Magic to rain upon them. They stand in front of the Dragon Chain Cannon, the weapon to be used for the said operation. As Byro hands over the key, Coco appears and informs them that Pantherlily is still on the lacrima island battling Gajeel Redfox and that they should stop. The two don't hear any of this and they decide to proceed. Coco steals the key in order to save Pantherlily. Although injured by Faust, she continues to run away with the key in tow. Natsu, drenched, wakes up in the Monster Academy. He finds her in a coffin-shaped box and is surprised when she comes out wearing an Arabic outfit. Lucy asks him to change her back, but Natsu plays with the dial and dresses her in various outfits. Lucy gets her revenge by dressing Natsu in the same outfits she got put in. While in a girl's swimsuit, they hear Hughes' voice and Natsu formulates a "great" idea wherein Lucy will attempt to seduce Hughes in a bikini top and skirt. However, this doesn't work and she gets attacked by the monsters. While Lucy is chased around the Monster Academy, Natsu faces off against Hughes and his monsters. As he is about to be ambushed by Hughes' Monster Troops, they halt and are all captivated by Natsu's form that showed a dragon, which Hughes calls "a real monster". Outside the Monster Academy, Lucy bumps into a running Coco. Byro gives chase behind her and demands she hands over the key. Lucy mistakes the "key" Byro demanded as her Celestial Spirit Keys and she gets overprotective. She tells Coco to not worry because she will defeat him. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Hughes & Sugarboy (started and concluded) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Sugarboy (started) *Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Hughes & Byro (started) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Pantherlily Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * (Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius) * * * Spells used * *Hell Tornado *Hell Coaster *Ice Make: Grappling Hook *Ice Make: Death Scythe *Mummy Bandage * *Franken Knuckle Items used *Magic Wand: Command Tact *Magic Sword: Rosa Espada *Complete Transformation Box Navigation Category:Episodes